I Hate Mondays
by Sandra Athrenael
Summary: The Monday after detention has rolled around and the members of the BC have gone their seperate ways...despite their promises to each other. What will it take to reunite old acquaintences? R for language and drug reference.
1. Claire's POV

"I Hate Mondays"  
  
a/n: Just a continuation of the movie. I don't own the Breakfast Club, obviously.  
  
Monday-Claire's POV.  
  
I adjusted the strap of by bag as I walked up the steps to Shermer High. Looking at it reminded me of last Saturday. What would I say to John? None of my friends would like him, that was a given, but what would I do? If he came up to me, I couldn't just pretend I hated him again, that would be very bitchy, he had even said it himself. I saw Brian walk up the steps to my right. He didn't even look up. Great. So now he was even going back on his word too. He was walking with another one of his dweebie friends. Wait, I shouldn't say that, one of his 'strangely brilliant acquaintances'. I had reached the top of the steps now. With my head down, I walked in, hoping that if John were there, he wouldn't notice me. Jogging to my locker, I reached into my bag and pulled out a lipstick. I swiped it onto my lips quickly and met up with Stacy my 'best friend'.   
  
"Ugh, Claire" She said as soon as I looked up.   
  
"Hey Stacy, it's nice to see you too." She smiled coyly.  
  
"No, I mean, Ugh, Claire, you're lipstick. It's brown for Christ's Sake." My eyes grew wide and I dug around my purse for a mirror. When I found one, I took one look at myself.   
  
"Shit!" I said under my breath, and tried desperately to rub it off with a Kleenex. Stacy giggled, flipping her super-straight blonde hair over her shoulder. I opened my locker, burying my head inside as I got my books.  
  
"Claire, do you have a pimple or something? Cuz your hiding your face whenever you're not talking." I made a face and looked her straight in the eye. "Ok, ok, no pimple. Just asking." She corrected herself. I slammed my locker door shut and turned around, shrieking as I saw someone's body cornering me. I caught my breath and sighed as I saw John Bender's smiling face three inches from mine.   
  
"Cl-aire." He said my name in two syllables, his arms on either side of me.  
  
"Get away from her, faggot" Stacy cut it, slapping his arms.  
  
"I'd like to see you try and make me, Barbie Doll." He said in his drawling voice.  
  
"Dammit Bender, move!" I said a little more agitated than I had wanted to sound and pushed my way around him. I left Stacy there and rounded the corner as fast as I could. I slammed front first into Allison, that basket case from detention. She hadn't kept my makeover it seemed. Her eyes were brimmed with black and she had her oily hair back in a pony-tail. God, didn't she ever take a shower? I mumbled an apology and picked up my books, and fast. Before Allison could so much as say my name, I had left, off to my first class of the day.  
  



	2. Bender's POV

**_"I Hate Mondays"_**  
  
**Bender's POV**  
  
I watched Claire run off in the other direction as her tiny blonde friend threw punches at my stomach.  
  
"Look Princess." I started. "You're gonna have to stop that before I end up in the hospital." I said, feigning sincerity and putting a hand to my stomach where she was punching.  
  
"Yeah?" She breathed, trying to slap my face and failing miserably. I ducked and her hand slapped the locker hard.  
  
"Yeah. Its nine thirty sweets, shouldn't you be in first period by now?" She gasped and ran off after Claire, pushing her annoyingly straight hair behind her ears. I gave her the finger once her back was turned, and headed for the front doors. It made no sense going to first period anyways, now that I had already missed half of it.  
  
Just as I put my hand on the door my favorite principle was there to stop me.  
  
I turned to face him. "How's it hangin' Dick?" I asked.  
  
"You just earned yourself another Saturday Bender." He snapped, wrenching my hand from the door handle.  
  
"What'd you do that for man? I was just on my way out!" I yelled, putting my hand in the exact spot it had been before.  
  
"Where were you headed Mr. Bender?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, nowhere special. Maybe down to the jiffy lube to get high. Why, you thinking you might join me Dick? Cuz I'd love company once and a while." I opened the door a crack and he pulled it shut.  
  
"You're not going anywhere Bender. Come with me." I followed him to his office and sat down in a chair, putting my feet up on his desk.  
  
"Nice place you've got here. Mind if we reschedule though? I really do hafta split. I'm meeting someone." I got up and lit a cigarette from my pocket.  
  
"Another Saturday Bender. Put it out. . . now."  
  
I dropped the cigarette and stamped it out with my foot.  
  
"Sit down Bender, we need to chat." I dropped down in the seat again. "You were caught ditching class last week at the exact same time, remember?"  
  
I shook my head. "I'm sorry sir; I can't say that I do. See, I lost some of my memory cells when my dad punched me last night." And I wasn't lying. He had come home rip-roaring drunk and threw a punch at my head. But unlike Claire's friend, he had perfect aim.  
  
"I bet you deserved it Bender, I bet you deserved it." He sneered at me.  
  
"Please don't make that face sir, I don't feel like vomiting today." I said slowly. He got up and came around to where I was sitting.  
  
"Say that again Bender and I promise you'll have one more bruise to add to your collection." He hissed.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks Dick." I said, pushing his face away and standing up. "You know, this talk really helped me." I said, putting a hand on my heart. "We should do this more often."  
  
"Ok then. How about in ten Saturdays, because you've just earned another detention."  
  
"Alright, it's a date." I said, patting him on the back. "See you in next Saturday. And the one after that. And the one after that. And the one after that. And the one after th-"  
  
"OK ENOUGH BENDER!!! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled, pushing me out of his office.  
  
I laughed. "Works every time. . .Sucker." I whispered, exiting the school and making my way down the street to the nearest Jiffy Lube.

* * *

**a/n: Reviewer replies!!!!!!!  
  
pantspie-thanks so much for being a fan of my work and I'm glad you like it. I'm gonna be away at camp for the next month starting tomorrow, so sorry if the next update doesn't come for a while. That goes for every reviewer as well.  
  
TeacherTam-Don't cry! Don't worry, they won't be hateful, just the usual sarcastic little prats that they were in the movie. You can never grow out of a classic.  
  
Elx-I'm glad you like it. Here's chapter two....see if you still agree with your previous review.  
  
Stmaryspeakstofaeries-Interesting screen-name! Thanks for the review, it means so much to have people who like the fic.  
  
Sarah-Keep reviwing, and I'll keep going  
  
Angela-keep your hair on and remember that I can only update so fast...and that's not fast at all. Just remember that I will never forget about this story unless you guys forget about it first....so remember to r/r!  
  
Becc-gallanter-Don't think I would forget you! You review everything of mine, so I really have no more to say. Lylas! **


	3. Brian's POV

**_"I Hate Mondays"_**  
  
**Brian's POV-**  
  
As first period drew to a close I hastily piled all my books neatly in size order on the edge of my desk. The teacher was walking around the room handing back our math quizzes from the other day. My mind raced with worry as she placed mine face-down on the desk. What if I hadn't studied enough and I got one problem wrong? I put my hands over my eyes as I flipped it over, scared to look at the score.  
  
Eventually I couldn't help it, I opened my eyes a slit and peeked at the permanent red mark on the paper. A-plus. I sighed with relief and smiled to myself, feeling that usual sense of pride I get when I ace a test. Just then one of Andrew's friends came running over to me and snatched the paper from my hands.  
  
"Hey what'd you do that for?" I yelled after him. Andrew walked by quickly and I grabbed him by the shoulder. "Hey man, can you t-, um, can you tell that guy to, uh, can you tell him to give me back my test? I kinda think my mom'd like to see-you know, um, see it before I threw it out or something."  
  
He looked at me like I was a complete stranger and turned to his friend with a smile. "Dude, he wants the paper." His friend grinned casually and stuck the test out in front of him.  
"What, you mean this?" I nodded and smiled, reaching out for the test, glad that he was so understanding. He laughed and ripped in into two pieces, crumpling it into my outstretched palm. Just then he grabbed my wrist and forced me to shove the paper down this girl's shirt front as she walked by. She screamed and slapped me across the face as she ran away.  
  
"Hey man, what-what'd you-how come-" But he was already walking away as I made futile attempts to chase him down. I looked over at Andrew for support, but he was laughing along with them.  
  
I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I thought you better than that, man." He shoved my face away and I wiped my stinging eyes on the sleeve of my sweatshirt.  
  
Rushing away as fast as my legs would go, I made my way to second period English. When I got there I sat down instantly and buried my nose inside a book so no one would notice how upset I was.  
  
"That book's upside down." A soft, low voice said from in front of me. I looked up with blurred eyes and saw Allison standing before me in her usual black mismatched clothes and her huge canvas bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah well I wasn't reading it anyway." I mumbled.  
  
"Why not, I mean, "Calculus through the Centuries" seems like a real page- turner." She said in her drawling tone. I smiled and put the book down.  
  
"I saw Andrew Clark in the hallway." I said slowly, looking up at her. Her emotionless face suddenly flashed with something, then returned to its normal expression.  
  
"What'd he say?" She asked, sitting down on the desk in front of me.  
  
"Nothing, that's why I'm so upset." I explained the whole prank they pulled on me and when I was done, Allison remained silent for a few seconds.  
  
"You think he's just back to his normal, jack-ass self?" She asked, resting her head in her palm.  
  
"I don't know. I was kinda hoping he would stay my friend, you know? Like, what he said in detention about Larry, I thought he might have changed or something, but I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."  
  
"Guess not."  
  
I stared at her until the second period bell rang and she bolted out the door without so much as a 'goodbye'. 


	4. Allison's POV

_**"I Hate Mondays"**_  
  
**Allison's POV-**  
  
I sped down the hallway and into the girls' bathroom, thinking about what Brian had said. Had Andrew really forgotten all about us? What would he do if I were to pass him in the hallways? The stupid, naive part of me hoped he would kiss me again, there, in front of all his friends, but I knew better. What he would really do is throw some lame remark in my face and go off laughing.  
  
I reached inside my bag and pulled out the patch I had ripped from his jacket.  
  
"Some champion." I said under my breath, walking into a stall and throwing the patch into the toilet. Then I remembered earlier when Claire had crashed into me and hadn't said a word. I pulled the samples of makeup she had given me out of my bag and dumped them in the bowl too.  
  
"Fuck you Claire, fuck all of you!" I screamed, pulling the silver lever and watching as all the stuff circled around the bowl. Of course it didn't flush successfully, but that's what I was hoping would happen. I ran out of the stall and watched with a smile as the water spilled out of the top and all Claire's extra makeup and Andy's patch came pouring to the floor.  
  
I stood staring for a few minutes until someone came in, making me look up with a start. It was Mindy Carlson, the class slut. I have certain labels for everyone, and even if they changed, the labels stuck. Mindy hadn't changed of course, and her shirt was still exposing her midriff, and her shorts were still too high. She gave me a disgusted look as she walked by, and slipped unceremoniously on the junk I had spilled all over the floor.  
  
I let out a big resounding "HA!" as she fell right on her ass.  
  
"Bitch!" She yelled in my direction, standing up quickly and wiping herself off with toilet paper. I didn't stick around to see what she would do next.  
  
When I finally stopped running, I thought about ditching school. I knew where Bender was going, I watch him leave all the time, but I don't know if I wanted to join him or not. He was no doubt getting high again, and no matter how crazy I am, I don't want to do drugs. I didn't do them in detention, and I won't do them now.  
  
Before I could go anywhere Vernon rounded the corner and spotted me.  
  
"You!" He yelled. I widened my black-rimmed eyes and made a squeaking noise, breaking out into a run again. "Stop running! Go to class you basket case!"  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. Basket case? Had he just called me a basket case?  
  
"Go to hell!" I yelled back at him.  
  
"Oh, that's it kid. You've got detention this Saturday, and you're gonna be sorry you ever mouthed off. You watch your back."  
  
I gave him the finger once his back was turned.  
  
"I'm not a fucking mental case you asshole." I whispered, wiping my watering eyes. All the "black shit" around them was running down my cheeks.  
  
I sat down, my back up against a locker and pulled my knees to my chest.

* * *

****

**A/n: sorry about the short chapter but this was all I needed to say about Allison. The next one will be longer, I promise. Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys. **


End file.
